Speechless
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Miyano SHiho is probably the only girl who can make Kudo Shinichi speechless


**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm back… well, for a while I just thought of this while eating dinner, this would be short. Just so you know purebloodragdoll is not dead. Haha. I'm just busy with school work, so I can't update End's beginning right now. **I'M NOT PUTTING IT ON HIATUS. **_I already wrote some of the next chapter just not polished and finished so please does understand that being a fourth year in a university is not an easy feat. _

I'll probably update it on our Midterm Exam week, I will have free time, thank God for exemptions I got to take the exams, so that would probably around **SEPTEMBER 9-13. Thanks for understanding.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Speechless**

Miyano Shiho raised her delicate brow when she read the sign: **¥100 = 1 kiss** of the pink and white booth that stood proudly in the middle of their school ground, and her brow went even higher when she saw who's behind the booth: Kudo Shinichi grinning widely at the line of giggling girls waiting to be kissed by him.

"What's that idiot thinking now?" She asked, expecting Mouri Ran who was walking with her to answer.

"Well, all I heard is that he wants to donate it to the school."

Shiho turned to her ever slowly, "We are in a _private _school, with the state of the art facilities why would we need donation?"

"Who knows what's going on with his brilliant and twisted mind?" Ran shrugged.

"Is he bloody serious?" Shiho scoffed as she saw their cheerleading team went away with awestruck eyes.

"I think so; even if he's my childhood friend I don't quite understand what's going on through his thickhead. Besides, if he really is donating it, I'm sure he'll get thousands out of that kissing booth, ever since middle school he's been the heartthrob and the most popular jock of our school, not to mention he's a genius and he's got this reputation for being a playboy…"

"I don't believe that idiot is donating the money to the school, he's just doing that to kiss every girl in the school."

"Well, of course… It's Kudo Shinichi we are talking about."

Shiho scoffed at his smirk, "Tsk, I want to wipe that smirk of his face."

"Hmm… do you think I can donate to his cause?" Ran looked at Shiho wide eye.

"Aren't you dating the young doctor down the block, Araide, was it?"

"Yeah… I'm not going to kiss him, just donate some money…"

"Suit yourself…" Then went to the queue and waited for about 10 minutes until they reached the front line.

"Why, hello Ran, fancy seeing you here, won't your boyfriend get mad if you kissed your ex-boyfriend?" Shinichi smirked.

"I'm not going to kiss you, dunderhead. I'm just here to give you some money, you poor poor thing." Ran stuck her tongue out at him when Shinichi noticed the redhead beside Ran.

"What about you, Miyano?"

"Here to see what would happen…"

"Oh really? Don't you want to donate to my cause? Or are you too much of a stick in the mud to do something like that?" His smirked grew wider, irking Shiho to no end.

"Why would I do that? You have enough money to buy the school with an extra amount for an ice cream. It would be a waste of money that's for sure." She turned around.

"I think you're just scared that you might enjoy it." That was it. She turned around, grabbed the front of his shirt, and crashed her lips to his. She hated to admit it, but he was an amazing kisser. A couple seconds later she pulled away.

"Who's scared now?" She smirked. And for the first time ever, she had left Kudo Shinichi, speechless. She winked her cerulean eyes at him, turned back around and walked away.

A couple of seconds later he yelled, "You forgot to pay!" A second later a wad of cash was thrown at him along with a note. He unfolded the piece of paper. It said:

"_Meet me in the abandoned music room in ten minutes_." Yet again he was speechless. Miyano Shiho, was the only person who could do this to him. And he loved it.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, that's done. I'm back to my school work. Sorry if it's taking too long to update End's Beginning. Sorry, I'll try to update soon as a I finish my works. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
